


Lips of an Angel

by namjinfinite



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Lashton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjinfinite/pseuds/namjinfinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lashton | High School AU</p><p>Calum has been pestering Luke to join the school's popular Music Club. Not expecting giving in and deciding to try out will make a total 180 degree turn on his life, Luke got more than he expected. Let's just say that, that try-out started Luke's roller coaster ride of his love life. </p><p>or where Ashton sings like an angel and Luke just can't take his eyes off him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iCheeseYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheeseYou/gifts).



> Hey! It's my very first Lashton fic. Not to mention my first Lashton AU fic! Ah, the excitement.  
> Am I the only one excited? Yes? Okay.
> 
> This is for the account that made me want to make my own Lashton AU! I wuv you.

Luke's POV

"C'mon Luke, it'll be fun. Trust me"  
  
"No."  
  
I was just walking to my locker when my best mate, Calum, appeared beside me with that million dollar smile of his. He had been begging me to join the school's music club for _days_ after I volunteered to sing for his cousin's wedding at the last minute.  
  
Apparently the singer had eaten something bad and couldn't stop puking their guts out after that. I sighed as I remembered  how panicked the Hood family was so I volunteered without thinking.  
  
Calum pouted like a child and slumped his shoulders, leaning on the locker beside mine. "Which reminds me," I gather the books and other materials I needed for my morning classes. "You sing and you're part of the music club so why didn't you volunteer at that time?"  
  
 "I had a cold." Calum shrugged and I scrunched up my nose, thinking how gruff he sounded that day. "I see." We both walked to our class and reached our Math classroom. I'm not such a fan of math but it's better off as a first period so I don't have to dread it for the rest of the day.

Calum and I took the empty seats that were beside each other and he continued to try and convince me. "The music club has cute guys too. I mean, I'm part of it." Calum finished with a wink. I smacked his arm as if to say 'no' and looked in front of me hoping the teacher's not going to show up.

When he did show up I sighed disappointed. There goes that hope. 

He started taking attendance and I waited for my name with my shoulders slumped. I usually have good posture but I'm tall enough as it is. I wouldn't want the person behind me throwing crumpled pieces of paper at me. Again. Sometimes being tall isn't so great. 

"Okay so yesterday..." 

I listened to the teacher talk about the recaps of our lesson yesterday. I already read in advance so I know the new topic today. With that, I decided to just relax and leave myself with my thoughts.

Should I really join the music club? I like singing but it was more of a side hobby. Class ended and I stood up to go to my next class, which Calum is in too. He followed after me and started talking about this chick he met while their club performed somewhere live.

I guess the Music club is pretty cool. They're divided to bands or groups when they join so when they've proven enough, they can perform live at public events. That's why it's the most popular club in school. Many people want to join but only the most talented can get in. I didn't have the confidence to try-out. What if I wasn't good enough?

"And she gave me her number so we have a date this Sunday." Calum finished off. I took a seat at the back of the class this time so I wouldn't have to slump my shoulders down anymore. They start to hurt after a while of bad posture.

Five minutes after the class time, the teacher's clearly not in yet so Calum took this as an opportunity to convince me again. "So about the Music Club..." He started and I looked away from him. Why can't he just give the damn thing a rest? I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of many people.

I sighed. "Sorry Cal, you know I don't really want to...but if it makes you feel better I'll attend the try-outs." 

He grinned making me frown. "But don't be too happy. I said I'm going to attend, I didn't actually say I will try-out. I'll just watch." Calum pouted and brightened up seconds after. Oh boy. I know that look. He was planning something. 

Calum's POV

Luke is too stubborn for his own good. I think he has real talent but he won't believe me. How could he? And he calls himself my best friend. I smiled to myself as I think of the many ways of making him try-out as soon as he enters the club room. I heard that a lot of cute girls were going to try-out this year. Maybe if he sees someone who he likes, he'll be determined to join too? Probably.

It might look like I'm doing too much when he already clearly said he doesn't want to. I know Luke. He was just fighting himself and having second-thoughts. He doesn't know that I know that he sings in the shower. (It was a nice morning and I wanted to surprise visit him.) He's really good and I know he enjoys it so I want him to be happy.

After 20 minutes, the teacher hasn't arrived yet so the room was in chaos. Everyone was talking to their friends and cliques and all that shit. From all the mixed buzzing and talking I heard someone humming. Luke.

I grinned watching him. Oh yeah, I'm gonna make sure he's gonna get in that club.

Luke's POV

I was humming a song that was stuck in my head for the day. It didn't really bother anyone since they were way louder than I am. I felt someone's gaze on me so I look to my side. I saw Calum grinning at me like a weirdo. What the heck?

I raise an eyebrow at him and he just shrugged. Weird kid. 

A middle-aged looking woman entered the classroom making all of the students go back to their seats unwillingly. Oh so now the substitute appears. There are only 30 minutes left of the class so she announced that we can just have an early break. She's my new favorite teacher.

Calum and I walked out of the classroom. I turned to the direction of my locker when I bumped into someone. He was shorter than me and he looked like he was kind of in a hurry so he just said a quick sorry and ran off. I didn't even get to see his face. Oh well. It's not like I'll ever meet him again anyways.

I continued to where my locker was and shoved my Trigonometry notebook inside. Ew. 

I headed towards the cafeteria and saw Calum talking to Michael. Goody, he reserved a seat. Michael is a good friend of ours but he's a sophomore. I walked towards them when someone shouldered pass me, well tried to. He fell backwards but my brain miraculously managed to order my arm to grab hold of him.

"Erhm Thanks. Bye." And with that he dashed off. Isn't he the guy who I bumped into earlier too? Talk about not ever meeting him again. He's quite attractive but then what do I care?  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> It will get pretty interesting in the later chapters...hope you liked this one!  
> I got this idea from my experience when I was a sophomore in high school so i don't know if I'll be happy or depressed writing this because I had a lot of good memories with the special other.


End file.
